


Bitty goes to the polls

by WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gritty for God, M/M, Other, Politics, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay/pseuds/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay
Summary: It's voting day for Eric Bittle.





	Bitty goes to the polls

Bitty stood in line to vote at Samwell Elementary School on the morning of Tuesday, November 6th, 2018. When it was his turn, he approached the desk where they were handing out ballots. 

"Name and address?"

"Eric Bittle. I live at the Haus." Shitty had previously gotten "The Haus" designated as a legal street address. 

"I know where that is. Okay, here you are." The registrar handed Bitty the ballot. Bitty walked over to a little cubby where there was a black permanent marker to fill in the circle next to the name of the candidate he was voting for. Bitty put down the ballot, grabbed the pen, and wrote "GRITTY FOR GOD" in big letters diagonally across the ballot. 

Bitty then walked over to the ballot-reading machine, and submitted his ballot. He paused. He waited. Other voters in line behind him were starting to get annoyed. Then, smoke seeped out from the machine, and soon enough the machine burst into flames. Bitty stood there calmly (tapping his foot like Sonic the Hedgehog when you don’t move him for a while), while the registrar panicked and ran to get some water and some help. Then the machine flew apart, revealing Gritty, the mascot for the NHL team the Philadelphia Flyers, with his arms raised in a "V". 

Bitty ran and embraced Gritty, Bitty’s head disappearing in Gritty’s orange fur. The they made out, with Gritty's black semicircular muppet mouth slobbering saliva and enveloping most of Bitty's face and forehead. Bitty grabbed Gritty's ass. 

Then Bitty walked over to the registration table, took an "I voted" sticker, slapped it on Gritty’s ass, and walked out, hand in hand, with Gritty.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT ACTUALLY DO THIS
> 
>  
> 
> edit: AT LEAST 28 PEOPLE DID THIS  
> https://www.phillyvoice.com/no-america-gritty-did-not-get-69000-write-votes-governor/


End file.
